Possession
by Eclipse2
Summary: Syaoran got possess by a female ghost. She wants one thing from him. And, she won't take 'no' as an answer. S+S


Hi, I decided to halt the "Family of Five" fiction for a while, due to the lack of interest. I hope you will like my second fiction, "Possession". 

Summary:  
Syaoran got possessed by a female ghost. She wants one thing from him. And, she won't take 'no' as an answer. S+S 

---------- It means change scene

'xxx ' thought

"xxx " speech

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in CCS. 

Possession  
By: Eclipse 

**

Chapter One

  


"Check in"

**   
  
  


"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan Airline thank you for choosing us to serve you! Thank you again!" 

A young man with auburn hair around the age of nineteen was still sitting on his seat at the moment. 'Japanese people sure like to say thank you a lot.' Finally, he decided to get up, and get ready to get off the plane. 

---------- 

"Damn, this airport is bigger than I thought. I should of have rent a cart." He whispered to himself as he was walking out of the airport while getting tire from carrying two of his bags at the same time. 

He took out a map from his pocket. It is a small map with his uncle's address written on it. He glanced over the map one more time before he headed out the Tokyo airport. 

He knew his uncle won't be able to pick him up, since his uncle Wei is the only person working at his store. He always wondered how Uncle Wei managed to do so at first. That's until he found out that the store is an antique store. He's not an awful person. An antique store has a stereotype of being very slow in sales at times. It's an impression he had, nothing personal. Syaoran broke out of his thought, when the bus has arrived. 

He walked into the bus, and greets the bus driver before seating down on one of the seat in the back. "I hope my family wont miss me that much" Syaoran smiled at that thought. 'I missed Sum-Ting though' 

The ride was a very pleasant one. Syaoran was able to have a nice view at the town of Tokyo, and Tomeda. About half an hour, he has arrived at his destination, Tomeda. 

Syaoran got off the bus. He took a deep breath, and look around his new surrounding. He notice there are people dressing black around the corner. They seem to be very depress and gloomy from the look at their faces. He shrugged. 'It's none of my business. I better find my Uncle's place before the sky get dark. Maybe I could ask one of them for direction.' He thought. 

"Hey, do you know how to get to the Clow Street's antiques store?" 

The men he seems to be annoyed at Syaoran's question. "Who's 'Hey' to you?!" He glared at Syaoran before walking of to the cemetery. 

Syaoran's mouth dropped wide open. "What's his problem? All I did was asking him for direction, and I thought the people in Tomoedo are nice. I guess I was wrong." 

He looked to the right of the men he just spoke to. He saw this teenager was sneaking around carefully. He got an instinct that he's up to something. Syaoran walked up to him and said. "Yo!" The teenager jumped when he heard Syaoran's voice. He turned around slowly and looks at Syaoran. After a moment to settle down his nervousness, he said, "What's up?" Syaoran looked right into his eyes so intense that anyone would feel ill at ease. "What's your name?" 

The boy finally found his voice again, "Shinji" 

"Why do I have a feeling that you're hiding something?" Syaoran asked him directly. 

Shinji smiled nervously, "Hiding? Where did you get that thought?" 

Syaoran raised his eye brown. Syaoran knows he's in a hurry, and he didn't want to bug into other people's business, right now. "Alright, I could be wrong." He paused for a second. "Do you know how to get to the Clow's street from here?" 

Shinji was surprised, and relieve when Syaoran asked his question. He was relieved, because he thought Syaoran was going to pursue him for what he was doing. "Um… You turn right in the next block, walk toward the end. You should see a Reed Street. Then, you make a left to the next stop sign. You should be able to find it." 

Syaoran nodded. "Okay, thanks. Oh, one advice, next time when you done something, don't sneak around like that." 

Shinji nodded. He glanced at Syaoran one more time before he ran off. 

"Kids these days" He mumbled as he watched Shinji ran off. 

He smiled at himself at the thought that he's not that much older than Shinji. Syaoran thought Shinji is around the age of fourteen from his childish look and his decent height. A small cracking sound broke his thought for the moment. He looked down to his feet. He saw this small gold ring lying on the floor. He bends down to pick it up. After some examination, Syaoran concluded that this gold feminine ring is probably dropped by Shinji while he dash away. 

"Founder's keeper." Syaoran put the ring in his pocket and start to walk off toward his uncle's store. 

---------- 

Wei's antique store has two levels. Wei uses the second floor as an apartment to live in. Syaoran have no trouble to find his way to his uncle's place after Shinji was gave him the direction. 

Syaoran walked into the store, and saw his uncle at the counter reading a local newspaper. "Uncle Wei!" 

Wei turned around. At the sight of seeing his favorite nephew Syaoran, he walked over there and gave Syaoran a friendly hugged. "What take you so long boy? It's almost dark." 

"I got mixed into the crowd around the bus stop." 

"The crowd? Oh, the daughter of Sonomi Daijoubu passed away last weekend at a car accident. They are probably holding the burial ceremony." Wei grabbed Syaoran's bags. "Come, I'll show you to your room." 

Syaoran quickly grabbed his bags from Wei. He didn't want to have his uncle to carry his bag for him. To Syaoran, it is a polite thing to do. "I could take the bags" He gave his uncle a smirk. "Just lead the way." 

Wei laughed at Syaoran's silliness. "Alright kiddo, you don't have to be polite with me." He said as he led Syaoran to his room on the second floor. 

"Yes sir!" Syaoran answer jokingly. 

Wei smiled while shaking his head slowing at Syaoran's joke. 

Syaoran's room is a small room. He wasn't complaining. He's already content at his uncle's hospitality for allowing him to stay for his college years. 

"Syaoran, here's your room. I hope you won't found it too small." Wei said as he standing by the door. 

"Alright, it's a little small. But, it beat sleeping in the couch anytime." 

Wei smiled, "I am heading back down to watch the store. If you need anything, just come down and get me." 

"Okay, Uncle Wei. We'll chitchat more tonight." 

Wei said before he closed Syaoran's door. "Okay, kiddo" 

"Uncle Wei sure hasn't changed much." 

Syaoran changes into something more comfortable. While he was folding his pants, the ring he found earlier dropped on the floor. He picked it up and started to examine it. He noticed there are some encrypted on the ring. It's something like 'To my best friend, Daijobou' He shugged. Syaoran placed the ring on his desk. "I'll worry about that later." 

Syaoran didn't want to waste any more time. He wants to finish unpacking today. He started to unzip his bags. He took out two picture frames. He set his family picture on top of his bookshelf, and the other one by his desk. He took another look at the girl on the picture before he continues to finish packing up his stuffs. 

---------- 

After Syaoran finished packing up his stuffs, he walked down stair and helped his uncle to close the store. They went out to eat to celebrate Syaoran's first day at Tomoedo. They were singing, and talking about their life. Syaoran and Wei were drinking in the living room now. It is now around midnight. 

"Uncle, I am going to get some rest. It was fun. Thanks for everything." Syaoran said, as he stands up from the couch. 

"Anymore of your politeness, I'll have to force to charge you rent." 

Syaoran smirked, "I guess that's the way it will be. I don't like being serviced for free" 

"You are hopeless. Go get some rest, kiddo. I know you must be tire." 

"Nite" 

"NIte" 

---------- 

When Syaoran walked into his room, his senses told him something is wrong. He turned on the light. He looks around, but didn't find anything. He shrugged. "I must be hallucinating. I guess I am more tire than I thought." 

All of a sudden, the ring dropped on the floor, which caught Syaoran's attention. "When did I open the window?" He bend down and pickup the ring. He placed it back on his desk. 

As he walks back toward the bed, the ring dropped on the floor again. "What did heck! How can it fell off the desk again?" Frustrated, he walks over and pick up the ring again. Without thinking, he put on the ring through his pinky. "Now, I could finally go to sleep without the ring falling off every two seconds." 

All of a sudden, he heard a voiced in his head. 

_Syaoran_

He quickly looks around, and saw this girl, around the age twenty standing by the window. 

"Oh my god… I am losing it" 

  
Author's Note:  
Please, read and review. Nobody wants to spend my time to write something that no one likes, right? I'll try to update as soon as I can. However, this week is my Final weeks. I'll be busy studying. 


End file.
